1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust headers and, more specifically, to an exhaust header having heat sinks forming an integral part of said header. The heat sinks are in the form of a plurality of radially positioned longitudinal fins extending between the distal ends of the exhaust header.
The present invention has a stainless steel construction with extruded fins welded to the engine exhaust conduits tapering toward the flange, which is fixedly attached at one distal and at the other distal end a large three inch collector is attached having a rotating flange with aperture encircling the collector. The device is designed to improve cooling efficiency, reduce engine compartment temperature and provide greater overall structural integrity of the header pipes.
The present invention having integral heat dissipation members is designed for high performance internal combustion engines. The heat dissipation can be increased or decreased dependant upon the number of integral fins. The total heat dissipation “Q” can be calculated as the dissipation per fin times the number of finsQTotal=nQ 
Where,                QTotal=Total heat dissipation.        
Additionally, the heat dissipating fins form spacer elements that prevent engine component from contacting the exhaust manifold.
In the present invention cooling fins further comprises a “U” shaped channel having a channel thickness wherein the base is a rectangular base with the pair of upright arms extending therefrom with the other upright arm of the pair of upright arms having an upper edge spaced from the base.
In the present invention the fins will be reduced at bends and removed at joints and there is ample clearance for spark plugs. All of the pipes having fins join at one point where a collector is attached. The collector has a movable flange for mating to an exhaust system with the collector sized to accommodate the number of exhaust pipes.
The present invention is one of the easiest bolt-on accessories you can use to decrease the temperature within the engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other exhaust headers designed for evacuation of exhaust gases. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 813,918 issued to A. Schmitz on Feb. 27, 1906.
Another patent was issued to R. H. Robinson on Oct. 10, 1933 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,285. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,695 was issued to W. S. Arleque on Jul. 9, 1957 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 1975 to Heath as U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,445.
Another patent was issued to Hardwood on Oct. 28, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,292. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,381 was issued to Mikula on Aug. 8, 1989. Another was issued to Voss on May 15, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,488 B1 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 5, 1996 to Butkiewicz, et al., as U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,873.